Things Will Work Out
by Bitch.From.Hell
Summary: AU HUMAN. 8 years after Edward dumps Bella his name appears in her apt book. Will she had the heart to tell him about his own daughter or will she keep her a secret for as long as she can? Or will she wait to see if he will be around? Canon pairings
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Twilight only Evangeline and the writings. I do not own the charries.

I will only finish this if people actually like it and will read it. I don't wanna waste my time on something no one is going to read. So if you like the story please review it and let me know what you think.

* * *

It has been eight years since I seen him, eight years since he left me in that forrest all alone, and eight years since I found out I was pregnant.

**Flashback**

_I stood there, looking at him, begging him with my eyes, with my body, with everything I was, everything I had. I wanted him to stay, I needed him to stay. It was only a few days ago that I gave him everything I had, everything. It was our first night together as one and now he's standing here in front of me telling me he wasn't good enough for me._

_"**No Edward. You are good for me. You mean everything to me.**" I was pleding with the tears streaming down my face. I couldn't wipe them away, I wanted him to see what he was doing to me._

_"**Your not good enough for me Bella.**" Was his reply this time. I stood there in shock. I wasn't good enough for him?_

_**"I'm not.. I'm not good enough for you?"** I was in shock, I just kept repeating it over and over again in my head. I wasn't good enough for him._

_I felt his lips on my forehead and his whispered goodbye. I opened my mouth to speak but he was gone._

**End Flashback**

I couldn't move for a few months, I sulked in my room for two months before leaving it. Charlie was worried about me, I could tell. Always checking up on me. I had nightmares. Horrible, vivid nightmares about that night. I would wake up screaming with tears running down my face. I couldn't stand to be alone. The first time I left my room was when my mother came to visit me. I only left my room to kick her out the house. She told me she would be in a hotel in Port Angelse for a few days and to call her if I needed her. Two days after that, I cracked. That was the day I found out I was pregnant. I was two months pregnant and scared.

I left Forks after that, keeping in touch with the other Cullen's. Edward had left after that night. He wasn't told about the baby, I didn't want him to know.

Alice kept me updated on what all was going on in Edward's life, how he was a mess without me, how he kept begging Alice to tell him where I was. But not even Alice knew where I was. I would call her from a blocked number, letting her know how my pregnancy was going and that I was still alive and well. My mother helped me that day she was born. I named her Evangeline Ray Cullen, it only felt right to give her her fathers last name.

I had called Alice that day to tell her where I was. That was the first time I ever told Alice where I was. Everyone flew in, minus Edward of course. They all wanted to see her. She looked just like him only she had my lips and nose, everything else was him. I had continued my studies and went to college to be a therapist. Being a single mother wasn't all that bad. My mother watched her while I was at school. Esme and Carlisle helped me pay for college. They felt horrible for the way Edward treated me. I tried to tell them not to but it was out of my hands at one point and college was paid in full. I would get monthly checks from them as well to help take care of any bills for Evangline.

Now it is eight years later and his name shows up in my calendar. I had to ask my secretary five times if this was right. It was, to much of my demise. I thought about having my secretary call him and tell him I had to reschedule. Its been eight years and he decides now to show up in my life. So now I am sitting here, death glaring my calendar for having that name written on it. The same day he broke my heart.

Grabing my cell I quickly went to my contacts. I had a phone call to make.

**"Hello?"** Her pixie-like voice asked as she picked up the phone.

"**Alice.. Its Bella."** I replied quickly.

"**Bella are ok? You sound rushed."** I could hear the concern in her voice.

**"Who told him Alice? Who told him where I was?"** I asked panicky. Someone told him. Someone must have. Its not like he knew what I was going to college for anyways. And even if he did how would he know where to look or if I even went to college. Or even if I was still alive.

"**Bella what are you.. Oh.. He's there? I swear I would never tell him Bella. None of us would. Maybe he found you on his own. He might not even know. Let me call him."**Before I could even tell her not to she had already hung up. I glanced at the picute frame on my desk. It was of me and Evangaline when she was first born. I was so happy that day and its clear on my face.

Five minutes later my cell is ringing, Alice's name appearing on the screen.

**"Alice.. What.."** But I was cut off.

**"Its ok. He doesn't know. He's been looking for a therapist and he can't stick to one. He said one of his friends, Mike, gave him your number. He has no idea what your name even is as far as I know."** Mike. I know him. Mike Newton. He came to me a few months ago with a lot of problems that we are still working out. He's a good guy but he needs help. He's got a lot of issues with women and sex.

I sighed a breath of relif. **"Ok. Thanks Alice."[/b] I glanced at my clock. [b]"Well I got to get going. Have to pick up Evangline from school now. She has gotten so big. She keeps asking about you. Come visit soon."** I said before hanging up.

Grabbing my jacket and keys, I quickly left my office.

On the way to my daughters school I kept thinking about Edward. I told her about her father of course. I told her he was on a very long trip and wasn't sure when he would be able to come back. When she was five I thought about telling her he had died in an accident but even the thought broke my heart and I just couldn't do it.

I decided I wasn't going to tell Evangline that her father might be coming home, if he rejected me I would survive but if he rejected her I wasn't to sure what I would do to him or even what it would do to her. I didn't want to get my daughters hopes up after all these years. I've showed her old pictures of him of course. Even a few updated ones Alice and Esme gives me from time to time.

I quickly parked the car in front of the school and got out after shutting it off. I made my way to her class room and walked inside. I smiled as I saw Evangline playing with the blocks. She looked up and smiled wide before jumping up and running to me. [b]"Mommy!"[/b] She said happily as she threw her arms around my legs. I bent down and picked her up. **"Hey honey. How was school? Did you have fun?**"

I quickly grabbed her things and walked to the car as she talked animatedly about school. Evangeline loved school. She was so smart and she knew it. She was always finishing her work early, it wasn't a bad thing but the teacher eventually figured out she needed to give Evangeline more work to keep her occupied while the other students did their work. I looked in my rear view mirror and my beautiful daughter.

**"What would you like to dinner tonight sweetie?"** I asked her softly. I would pick something up or make something when I got home. Most nights I made her eat whatever I cooked, but tonight I wanted her to pick.

"**Um. Spaghetti Mommy!" **I smiled. It was quick and easy.

"**I think I can do that." **I said as we pulled up into the apartment garage. I quickly got her out and was walked up the few flights of stairs. I unlocked the door and watched as Evangeline ran threw the house to her bedroom. I shut the door behind me and walked into the kitchen, getting to work on dinner.

After about thirty minutes I was finishing the noodles. I called in my daughter for dinner as I fixed her a small piece of buttered toast. I Had just set her plate down when she can into the kitchen holding the most recent picture of Edward that I had.

**"What do you have sweetie?"** I ask her softly as I grabbed a plate and some buttered toast for myself.

"**A picture of Daddy. I wanna make sure I know what he looks like uncase I ever see him."** She said with a big smile on her face. She set down the picture and started to eat her food.

As I sat there eating I couldn't help but wonder how our appointment would go, if he would even recognize me. I sent Alice updated pictures of Evangeline and I and some of just her or me but I wasn't to sure if Edward had ever seen them. If not, he may be in for a surprise.

He may not recognize me though. My hair is shorter, about shoulder length now and its' black not brown like it was the last time he saw me. After we were done eating I ran the baht water for Evangeline and let her take her bath with bubbles. I quickly got her out after a few minutes and get her dressed and ready for bed.

By now it was already nine o'clock. I tucked her into bed, kissed her on her cheek and told her i loved her and to sleep tight. As I was shutting her door I could hear her lightly say **"Goodnight Daddy. I love you."** I wasn't sure how this appointment would go but I was determined to make it right for my daughter.

* * *

Review=love! the more review the faster the next one may come out.


	2. Chapter 2

EDWARD POV

I've been miserable, completely and utterly miserable without her in my life. I've been to many a therapist with in the last six years and nothing has helped. I pay them to have me lay on a couch and listen to my sob stories about my horrible life as I left her standing in the woods. I've male and female therapist and none have yet to help me. My roommate, Mike Newton, is a horn dog and he goes to therapy once a week, probably to fuck his therapist. Mike is always trying to find me some girl, any girl, to get my mind off a Bella. Mike's never seen a picture of Bella or else I'm sure he'd try to bring a look alike.

I've been trying to date this girl named Tayna but I don't call her unless its to cancel a date. But Tayna seems to stick around. She hangs out here at the apartment all the time. The first time I meet Tayna I fucked her. I was in a horrible mood and would of done anything to get my mind off what was on it, Bella. Now I use Tayna for sex when I need to get Bella off my head.

I was sitting at the table when Mike came up to be and told me he had set me up an appointment with his therapist. It was for this Wednesday the 18. My head did a 180. this Wednesday, the 18th. He had scheduled it for the same day I had ripped her heart out in those woods. The same day, exactly 8 years have gone by on that day. That has got to be the worst day of my life. I don't go out side on that date.

**"**Dude, I can't go. Rescedual it. A different day. I can't go on that day." I was literally freaking out a bit. Every year it was that same. I staid inside my apartment and wallowed in my own misery.

"Sorry man. It was the only available date for her until next month. Man this woman works wonders. You wont be thinking about what's-her-name after your session with her." After that my phone went off. It was Alice. She was calling to ask me about my appointment with my new therapist. After I hung up I thought it was a bit odd that Alice knew I had an appointment with a new therapist. I was in the middle of calling her back when I shook my head and ending the call.

My day was ok until Mike brought up Bella. My misery was back and I hated myself all over again. I grabbed an apple and ate it on my way to my room. After all these years I have never gotten her out of my head. Whenever I ask my family about her or even bring her up they all get quiet. Too quiet. Like there is some huge secret I'm not supposed to know. My mind races everything that happens. Is she dead? Did I kill her? If she is dead it is my fault. My own fault, I left her in the woods, I should of staid behind and watched her, made sure she got home. But I knew that if I staid I would of staid with her. I never meant to take her virginity from her and then leave her the next day. I never intended to leave her. I planned on marrying her and having children together. Living in whatever state Bella wanted to and have a wonderful life.

All my therapist ask me the same question. If I loved her so much, why did I leave her. And honestly, I don't have an answer for that. I was stupid at that age and thought she would be better off without me. What kinda of person takes someone virginity from them at such a young age. Yes I had lost mine that night as well but I wanted it to be special with Bella. I had promised myself we would wait till marriage. It would be perfect, everything would be perfect. When that night happened afterwards I felt like a monster. I thought Bella was going to hate me. The night in the woods I could see she didn't. But I couldn't bring myself to stay with her. I was only thinking about myself.

I ran my fingers threw my messy hair as I tossed the core of the apple into the trash can I had by my bedroom door. I shut my door softly and locked it. I made my way over to my bed and climbed on top of it laying down. . I never allowed anyone in here. Not even Tayna. I had pictures of Bella up everywhere from when we were together. I was upset that I never got to go to prom with her, never got to graduate with her or go to the same college. I went to a college out in Alaska and worked on my doctors degree. My father got me into it. Carlisle was a doctor and when I was little I wanted to be just like him. I work at the local hospital here, I work as much as I can. I'm saving up for a house, incase I find Bella again and convince her that I love her and want her in my life. If she does take me back I want to buy us a house. Any house she wants. I don't care if it takes all my savings. If it will make her happy I will gladly buy it for her.

I needed to see Bella again. I wanted to see her again. But no one would tell me anything about her. I've done everything, literally, I even went as far as calling Charlie. But all he did was hang up on me. But I guessed I deserved it for what I put her threw and possibly Charlie through if Bella was now dead. But I couldn't let that thought go threw my head. I couldn't believe she was dead. Something in my heart told me she was still out there, possibly waiting for me to find her.

After a while of thinking about Bella and how much I miss her I glanced over at my alarm clock telling me it was after eleven at night. I got up, removed my jeans and tee and then got back into bed under the covers. I knew I was going to dream of her tonight, I dream of her every night. I shut my eyes and was soon surrounded by dreams of Bella.


	3. AUTHORS NOTE!

Hey everyone. This is just to let you all know that I haven't forgotten about the story. I currently have like half of chapter 3 written its just been hard to find time with xmas literally around the corner. My mom and two sisters came in and things have just been nuts. I've been trying to spend as much time with them as possible and also go to work. I'm going to try to find some times thursday to finish it and if not maybe ill have chapter 3 out xmas day since I usually do nothing but sit around after noon comes around anyways. And hey maybe ill even do chapter 4. and youll get two chapters in a day. Depends on if I drink or not.

But anywho. Its late. Like 1:30 and I just got off work so I'm off to bed.

_**HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!**_


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I ONLY OWN BELLA'S DAUGHTER EVANGELINE. I DO NOT OWN ANYONE ELSE THEY BELONG TO THE WONDERFUL STEPHANIE MEYERS!

Its finally out! Merry Christmas Everyone!

* * *

It was finally the day of the appointment. I couldn't really sleep last night. I kept tossing and turning with dreams of him. I looked like someone had run over me with a bulldozer or maybe a semi. Whatever ran me over, made me look like complete and utter shit. I'm not one for makeup. In fact, the only times I have ever worn makeup was if I was going to a party, like a Ball, which only happened when the Cullen's throw one and Edward wasn't going to be there. But this morning was going to be a makeup day. I had to cover up these horrible dark circles under my eyes.

I quickly did my makeup. I have to admit. I have grown into a makeup whore. I have a bunch of makeup but I don't wear it. I never really felt the need to really. Alice always told me it just enhances my beautiful face so I never worried about it. I walked into the kitchen and started up the coffee. I wasn't a huge coffee drinker either but I needed it. I walked back into my room and walked over to my closet. I quickly turned on the light and walked inside. I picked this apartment for the soul purpose of the walk in closet.

After picking out my outfit and quickly putting it on I walked out of my room and into my daughters room. I walked over and sat on the edge of her bed. This was the hardest part of the morning. Waking her up and getting her out of bed.

"Honey time to get up for school." I said softly rubbing her back. I watched as she stirred a bit in her sleep. I knew she didn't want to wake up but I had to, it was time for her to get ready for school. It wasn't long until she was up and rubbing her eyes. "Good morning sweetie. Did you sleep well?" I asked her softly as she sat up nodding her head. I kissed her on the top of her head before walking over to her closet. Getting dressed was always her favorite part of the morning. "I think I know what Evengaline whats to wear today." Is aid in cheery voice.

Evangaline got out of bed and ran over to her closet. "Hello Kitty Mommy, Hello Kitty!" She said with excitement as she jumped up and down. I laughed as I grabbed her favorite Hello Hitty dress from her closet.

"Ok Baby, get dressed and brush your hair and I'll go make some.. Waffles!" Waffles where her favorite breakfast food and I always had some in the house. I smiled as she screamed happily as I was walking out. I walked into the kitchen, grabbing the box of waffles and popping two in the toaster. I poured myself some coffee with chocolate suryp, a lot of it, and a lot of milk. I sturred it up and took a small sip. It needed a bit more chocolate syrup but I wasn't to worried about it. Right as Evangaline's waffles popped up from the toaster she came running into the kictehn and sat at the table. I grabbed the maple syurp and put her waffles on a plate I grabbed from the cabnet and set it infront of her. I watched as she poured the syrup on her waffles and looked over at me. I could see her father in her so much sometimes it made me want to cry. I walked over and cut up her waffles and kissed her on the forehead. 'Mommy is going to go grab her things for work Ok and then we will leave."

It wasn't much longer after that that we were out the door and I was dropping her off at school. There wasn't much traffic on my drive to work, which I was thankful for. On my way to work my father, Charlie, called me asking how we were doing and I told him about the appointment with Edward. I think he was just as nervous as I was. I wasn't to sure how I was going to react. I kept playing it over and over in my head all the different things I would say and do but I know that nothing I thought was going to happen.

I had finally made it to work thirty minutes before my appointment with Edward. I wasn't sure what to do, I was nervous and my palms were sweating. I jumped with my phone started to ring. I picked it up, it was my secritary telling me Edward was here and wanted to know if he could come in. I took a sip of my water before answering. 'Yes um. Give me five minutes then send him in. Thank you." I said before hanging it up. I knew I could of backed down but I had been waiting this long to see him again and I wasn't about to ditch now.

I got up and moved to my chair with my notepad. I heard a small knock at the door before the door knob turned. I wasn't prepaired for what I was about to see. I never thought the sight of Edward Cullen would make me want to cry and scream and throw things all at once. I felt my heart race in my chest. He had yet to look at me and I wasn't to sure how he would react. Edward didn't look up at me until he had already sat down and I had cleared my throat. I knew the look on his face, it was the same look he had whenever something happened that he thought would never happen. I could see his eyes tearing up, he was opening and closing his mouth, he wanted to say something but he didn't know what. I knew one of us had to break the silence and I guess I had to be the one to do it.

''Hello Edward," I spoke softly.

* * *

Will Edward be with Tanya for long?: Haha. No. Are you nuts? :p

Will you write about them having sex? Ok ew, no. Tanya/Edward lemon is ewie.

Ok so tomorrow is my drive back and its a 4 hour car ride if we don't hit any traffic so my next chapter may be out tomorrow night depending on how much of chapter 4 I write.

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!

Reviews=love!


	5. Chapter 4

I do not own the awesome-ness that is Twilight.

* * *

Edward POV

I had two choices. I could get out of bed and face my day and go see that psyciatrist, or I could lay in bed and deal with Mike yelling at me all day threw my door. Honestly, I'd rather get up and go but a huge part of me didn't want to. Mike made sure he had off today to make sure I went to it. I know I could easily leave and act like I went but lying wasn't really my thing. i sighed as i dragged my body out of bed and to the shower.

After my shower I threw on some jeans and a regular shirt. When i walked out the room I saw Mike sitting on the couch watching cartoons. I rolled my eyes, he was such a kid sometimes. I grabbed a mug from the cabinets and made myself some coffee with cream and sugar. After spending a few minutes drinking my coffee I realized it was time to go. I sighed taking the last sip and setting the mug in the sink. I grabbed my keys and jacket and walked out the door with a short goodbye to Mike.

I still drive a silver Volvo only the new edition. I always get the newest edition. It wasn't long until I got to the building. I followed Mikes directions to the 3rd floor. When I got to door I froze. There was a plake on the door that read Dr. Swan. I've been to many doctors in the past wiht the same last name as Bella, my Bella, but they were never her and this time I wasn't going to get excited or hopeful. I knew it wouldn't be her, it was never her.

I walked in and gave the receptionist my name she nodded her head as she picked up the phone, probably to let her know I was here. I walked over and sat down on a chair as I waited until I was told to go in. As I was waiting my leg started to bounce. I was nervous, I always hating going to doctors. I didn't really have a problem, Bella was just someone I would always love, someone I would always think about. it was bad at first. I would see her everywhere. The back of her hair, I'd smell her strawberry shampoo, she was my drug and without her I was going mental.

It wasn't long until I was told I could go in. I stood up after taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. I knocked softly on the door before I opened it. I kept my gaze at my feet. I didn't want to look up and be disappointed, I didn't want to look up and see her, my Bella, sitting in the chair. I realized I would have to look up. I didn't until she cleared her throat.

When I looked up at her I always fainted. It was her, it was my Bella. My beautiful Isabella. Here she was before me. I felt my knees go weak. I always had daydreams about this day, the day i saw her again, that i would say and the things I would do but never did I image myself standing there with my mouth moving with nothing coming out. I wanted to apologize, i wanted to hug her and cry in her arms but I couldn't move. My legs wouldn't let me. I needed to smell her, make sure she still smelt like my Bella.

"Hello Edward." I heard his say softly. That was it, hello Edward. Nothing more, nothing less. I wasn't sure if I should be happy she wasn't yelling at me or sad becasue she wasn't.

Finally my voice came back and I could speak "Bella." It was all I could say.

* * *

Ok so things just got really bad for me really fast.. This new year has started out horrible.. Maybe next year will be better.

Sorry this chapter is so short.. I just kinda ran out of Edward muse since I don't play Edward on any RPGs I'm in. LOL I RP Bella so Ic an do Bella better than Edward. :p

So anywho. I have the next chapter almost done then after that IDK how often ill be able to update but I WILL update.

But yeah..

Reviews are love!


	6. Chapter 5

I do not own twilight.

* * *

Bella POV

"Hello Edward" I said softly. I wanted to say more but I wasn't sure how he would react. I knew he was nervous I could see it, he was tense.

"Bella" I felt my heart start racing when he said my name. After all these years and one word can undo me, can break down the wall I spent so long to build up around my heart. One word was all it took.

"Please. Sit." I said as I motioned to the couch. I wanted him to sit, I needed him to sit. It took him a while to get there but he finally sat down. I wanted to talk to him but I wanted him to start talking first. I wanted him to be the one to say something about the past. I wasn't going to apologize, I had nothing to apologize for. He left me, I didn't leave him.

"Bella. I.." He stopped talking, he had paused. I could see it in his eyes he was broken. his once sparkling green eyes were now dull and lifeless. No one ever told me he was so miserable but I told everyone not to mention Edward to me. I asked them to tell his daughter he was away on a trip. I wanted her to think good things about her father. A part of knew that if I told Edward he would want to be in her life but at the time I hate him so much I didn't want that, I didn't want him to know. And after some time it didn't matter as much. I was a great single mother and Edward coming into the picture only made me nervous about him leaving again.

'Bella I am so so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, to leave but I.. I felt horrible." I sat there and listened to him, listen to him tell me how sorry he was. How he felt like a monster for doing what he did to me. But he didn't even know half of what he did to me. He didn't know he left me alone while I was pregnant, he didn't know for the last few years i was alone raising our child. A part of me felt that if he wanted me bad enough he would find me. It took him this long and it was all just a coincident.

"Edward.. I can't.. I just.." For years I have been waiting to say things to him, tell him he was an asshole and to just leave the fuck alone, he missed out on a lot of things. but at that very moment all I wanted to do was cry. Here he was in front of me saying all the things I've been wanting to hear form him for years now and I had nothing to say. Forgive him for all he did, try to fix us, tell him about his daughter, his own flesh and blood or make him leave and stay away from me for the rest of our lives? But every time i looked into the green eyes of his I didn't want to tell him any of that. I wanted to hold him, cry with him, tell him how much I have missed him. Every second that went by I could see his eyes getting duller and duller. To him, me not speaking was rejection, to him, it had been over for me for a while.

"Edward. I don't know what to say. I.. I've been waiting for this day for a very long time now. I've imagined this in more way that you can every dream. I wish I would tell you things. But I don't know if I can trust you enough to tell you these things. You left me once, I wont have you leave again. There are things you don't know, I am willing to try to see if this could work out, if we could be together again." With every word I saw his face light up, his eyes weren't so dull or lifeless

"I promise Bella I wont hurt you again. I love you and I have regretted leaving you since the day I did it. But I couldn't look at you and not see what I did to you, not see what I took from you." He whispered. I watched him as he stood up and walked towards me. I was scared. I knew if he kissed me I would be gone. I would never bring up the past and act like nothing ever happened but it did and I wasn't going to give up that easily. As he leaned down I turned my face just enough to where I felt his warm lips on my cheek. I knew turning away hurt him but I just couldn't bring myself to let him kiss me.

* * *

Reviews are love!

School starts monday so I'm gonna try write up the next chapter this weekend, no promises though.


	7. Another note

OMG.. -sigh- I feel like such a horrible person. I have to admit. I completely forgot about this story.

My life has been so nuts lately with school and work and then getting a second job that I forgot to write my next chapter..

I may wind up putting this story on hiatus if I forget again..

Your opinions always matter to let me know if you guys think I should really finish this or put it on hold for a minute. I could make time to write my chapters but they wouldn't be updated every week. About every other week.

Anyways let me know! And again. I'm sorry.


	8. Update!

Hey Guys. This is an update about my story. I know its been forever since I did an update but let me explain whats been going on in my life.

I found out I'm pregnant and went threw a lot of stress for about a month after I found out(which is probably around the time i stopped writing). I actually found out I was pregnant 3 weeks after I said I was thinking about putting my story on hiatus. And I went threw a lot of stress. being on 19(at the time. I turned 20 in may) I knew I was gonna get a lot of words from my family. After telling my family I went threw a very hard time trying to decide what I was going to do. Well needless to say I'm luck I have a family that is supporting me and helping me. My aunt is giving me one of her rental homes for 4 years to live in(dad wont let me live at home after baby is born), my mom and family will help me money wise if I need it. I have a job working for my uncle's company and I'm also going to school. Needless to say I am going to be very busy.

However I would like to continue my story so with that being said I am going to try to finish this story. It may be shorter than I originally planned but I do wanna finish it and start working on some more(got some great ideas one night from some dreams I had). So if yall would like me to finish this story let me know! I don't wanna start working on this again if no one is going to read it. LOL


	9. Chapter 6

I do not own Twilight only Evangeline and the story plot. Characters go to Smeyers!

I know I just posted my thoughts about continuing this but I just got a spurge of muse and just stared writing from where I could remember leaving off, in the office with them talking. LOL

* * *

I missed him, I missed him more than anything, more than life, more than a fat kid misses chocolate cake while on a diet. He was my life, my soul.. Edward was everything to me. But he left, he left me, he left me alone and pregnant. Not that he knew about me being pregnant but if he would of staid, if he would os stuck around, he would of known. He could of been apart of her life, but he wasn't. Because he left. I was scared, scared of what was going to happen. Still to this day I remember his touch, how it sent chills up and down my bad, how I got goosebumps. I watched him closely as he moved towards me. My heart was pounding, my breathing was heavy, I knew he could hear it. My heart was screaming at him to kiss me, touch me but my head was screaming at me to run. But I was frozen in place, I couldn't move and I wasn't sure if I wanted to move. He was kneeling in front of me now, looking at me. [b]"Bella"[/b] He whispered as his hand slowly came up and touched my face. My body reacted, I leaned into his touch. Aware of what I was doing I pulled away. I could see the sadness settle in on his face, I had rejected him. But I had to protect my heart and I had to protect my child. Just moments ago I had told him I wanted him, wanted him in life. But did I? Did I really want that? Yes, I knew I did.

I sighed and looked down. I knew it was now or never. I was going to tell him about my child, my child that had his DNA running threw her body. "**There is something you need to know Edward. And I need you to understand that no one is to blame but me."** I whispered as i looked back up and into those green eyes I loved and missed for years. I watched as he nodded at me. **"Please sit down Edward."** I watched him as he moved slowly back to the couch. I got up slowly from my chair and walked over to my desk, taking a picture of Evangeline. I held the picture up to my chest, out of his view. **"I..**"I started but couldn't go on. I walked over to him and sat next to him, facing him. I took a deep breath. **"I have a daughter Edward.." **I waited as I watched the words sink in. I saw the mixed emotions in his face. **"Her name is Evangeline and she is eight." **I slowly brought the photo away from my chest and handed it to Edward. **"She's very smart."** I watched him as he looked at the photo. I could see his mind going, he was thinking, doing the math. It wasn't long before I saw the look of realization wash over his face. He looked up at me I knew what he was going to ask.

**Who is the father Bella** He asked me softly. I knew I was going to start crying, I could feel my eyes watering up. I looked down at my hands then back up at him.

**"She's yours Edward. Her full name is Evangeline Ray Cullen."** I could see the shock in his eyes. As well as the anger that was there. I knew this was never going to be easy and I also knew the older she got, the longer I waited, when I told him eventually, he was going to be mad, upset, hurt because I had kept his daughter away from him for so long.

**"Does she know? About me I mean?"** He asked me softly. I nodded my head slowly. "What does she know?"

**"I have Alice send me updated photos, She knows what you look like Edward. When she asks about you I lie, I tell her you are on a trip or your busy and that you miss her. It hasn't been easy. She's older now, she wants to know more, she wants to see you but I..."** I trailed off and the tears slid from my face finally.

**"Why Bella? Why did you keep this from me? Why did you keep her, my own child, from me?" **I had been waiting for that question for years, I knew that once I told him he would want to know.

**"You left me Edward. You told me I wasn't good enough for you." **I saw him flinched, he remembered, I knew it. **"You never called, you just up and left me Edward days after I lost my virginity to you. Regardless of how you looked at it, you didn't care about my feelings, how I felt, all you cared about was yourself. You abandoned me and our child, Edward."** The words were harsh, but he had to hear them. **"I didn't know I was pregnant until a few months later. I was weak after you left, I didn't do much but cry. When I started throwing up I figured it was because of my lack of food, because I was sick mentally."** Bella could feel him move to face her as she spoke, she felt his finger brushing away her tears and it only made her cry more. **"Your family knew, I begged them not to tell you. That you hurt me to much and I wasn't sure if I could take even more rejection if you were told and you didn't want this. It took me a while to talk them into it. They wanted you know but I couldn't stand it. Don't hate them for that."** I asked him softly. I looked up at him and saw he had been crying.

"**Bella I am so sorry you felt that way. I never meant for you to think so poorly of me. I thought I was doing what was best, but I guess not. My actions made you not trust me, not want to me about the baby." **I watched him as he took a breath. I knew what was coming. I could read Edward so easily. "**I want to meet her. I want to see her."** I froze, I stopped breathing, I even think my heart stopped at that point. Could I allow that? I wasn't sure.

**"I don't know Edward. I don't think I could hurt her. It would ruin her if you left. She's been told so many great things about you I would hate for you to reject her and her get hurt.."** I wanted to trust Edward but I wasn't sure if I could..

* * *

Note: I wrote this without fully reading the last chapter and didn't realize that I had edward kiss her check before and by the time I had finished writing this I saw it and didn't wanna change it. So sorry for that. But yall will live. Hope you like the update!

R&R = 3


End file.
